leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Satoshi (Zensho)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Satoshi | jname=サトシ | tmname=Satoshi | slogan=no | image=Satoshi Zensho.png | size=150px | caption=Satoshi | age=yes | years=10 | gender=Male | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives=Mom | trainer=no | game=counterpart| counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=counterpart | animecounterpart=Ash Ketchum | epnum=EP001 | epname=Pokémon - I Choose You! | manga=yes | }} (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon Zensho manga and is directly based on of the original games. Like his counterparts, he has a rival based on : . History Satoshi first appears in Prologue: Pallet Town, beginning his journey on the same day as Shigeru. He starts off with Charmander, Shigeru with Squirtle. They have their first battle, which Satoshi wins. Satoshi obtains all eight badges and challenges the Pokémon League, where he sweeps through the Elite Four quickly and defeats his rival, Shigeru, who already beat the Elite Four, for the final time. Satoshi pushes Shigeru out of the way of a falling pillar, damaged in their last battle by Shigeru's Blastoise, and the two renew their friendship, pledging to capture together. Pokémon On hand is Satoshi's starter Pokémon. He obtains it as a in the Prologue. It evolves into after defeating Shigeru's and into Charizard after defeating Blaine's .}} in Viridian Forest when it is still a . Shy at first, it warms up to Satoshi after he proves that he is friendly. In Cerulean City, Pikachu participates in its first Gym battle: it has trouble swimming and falls into the water. Although Satoshi does not defeat Misty, the Gym Leader, Pikachu wins Satoshi his Cascade Badge by saving Misty from a 's . Pikachu voluntarily evolves into Raichu with a Thunderstone before battling the Elite Four. At the Indigo Plateau, it is seen defeating Lorelei's Cloyster. Raichu's known moves are and .}} is a Pokémon that Satoshi finds in the . Ditto's only move is .}} originally belonged to Sabrina and is given to Satoshi after it tries to defeat Giovanni. Lapras's known moves are and .}} around the time he battles Blaine. Satoshi has Jigglypuff lull to sleep that Blaine might capture the legendary bird. Jigglypuff's only known move is .}} first appears when Satoshi sends it out to battle Agatha's . The circumstances of its capture are never explored. None of Alakazam's moves are known.}} In the Box (at least three), a , a , and a from a in return for his while at the Safari Zone. They are all sent to his Box afterwards. None of these Pokémon's moves are known.}} Formerly owned to Satoshi after he saves her from . Satoshi then releases it upon arriving in the Seafoam Islands. None of Seel's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon that Satoshi found in the Safari Zone by fishing. He gives it to a fisherman afterwards, in exchange for several Water-type Pokémon (see above). None of Dratini's moves are known.}} while the Pokémon is getting the mail. However, the Nidoran♂ ends up being a metamorphosed Bill. Bill returns to his human self when Satoshi places him in a machine that separates his human self from his Pokémon self. None of Nidoran♂'s moves are known.}} Trivia * He shares his name with Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon anime. However, he is based on , not Ash, so his name actually comes from the optional names from the game. A similar situation applies to , Satoshi's rival and from Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪. ** He also shares his name with the creator of Pokémon, Satoshi Tajiri. * Satoshi suffers a complete loss to Shigeru in their second rematch; despite the comic being based almost entirely on the games, this situation actually runs counter to them, because, in the games, victory is necessary to proceed. * Unlike Ash's Pikachu, Satoshi's Pikachu voluntarily uses a Thunderstone on itself in order to evolve into Raichu; this is in preparation for the battles against the Elite Four. ** Satoshi is Red's only counterpart to own a Pikachu, and permanently evolve it into Raichu. *** Red's Pikachu in the Pocket Monsters Manga did temporarily evolve into Raichu, but soon devolved back into Pikachu. Category:Pokémon Zensho characters it:Satoshi (Zensho)